2005 Drabbles By 2005
by zzilly14
Summary: A series of 100 word drabbles written for Kallysten's challenge to LJ Buffyverse drabble writers. Various seasons and pairings.
1. Forever Ago

_Joss Whedon's the genius, not me.  
_  
Written for "2005 Drabbles by 2005," using the challenge of Scott Hope post Season 7.

**Forever Ago  
**by Zzilly14

He hadn't even thought about Sunnydale since he left for college. Yet, there it was, on the news. Well, what was left of it.

"It's unsure what caused Sunnydale to collapse into a crater, but it's amazing to say there are survivors. We're here with Buffy Summers..."

Buffy? He dated her his senior year for a while... wow. That seemed like forever ago. But he'd always wondered what happened to her. She still looked beautiful.

"It was unbelievable. I thought we were gonna die. But... we didn't."

Maybe he should head back West and get in touch with her again...  



	2. New Moon

_Joss Whedon's the genius, not me.  
_  
Written for "2005 Drabbles by 2005," using the challenge of Willow/Oz anytime (I did post-Chosen).

** New Moon  
**by Zzilly14

  
He heard a knock on the door. Who would be visiting him at this hour?

"Willow?"

"Hey. Thought I'd drop by, you know. It's been a long time."

"It has. Would you like to, uh… come in?"

"That'd be nice," she smiled as she entered the foyer.

"I heard about Sunnydale," he stated without emotion.

"It was amazing! I did this spell, and it called all the Slayers. So Buffy's not the only one anymore! Well, I mean, Buffy and Faith aren't the only ones. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing as exciting."

"I've missed you, Oz."

"Me too."  



	3. Band Candy

_Joss Whedon's the genius, not me.  
_  
Written for "2005 Drabbles by 2005," using the challenge of Giles/Joyce in Band Candy (I rewrote the ending).

** Band Candy  
**by Zzilly14

  
"At least I got to the two of you before you actually did something," Buffy stated before walking off.

Giles and Joyce stared at each other awkwardly.

"Right," said Joyce.

"Indeed," said Giles.

Suddenly they embraced into a passionate kiss, right there in front of the school.

"Well," Joyce blushed, "I thought the candy would've worn off by now."

Giles replied, "Perhaps, uh, there was, uh, an unforeseen... side effect. That causes... well, uh..."

"Mr. Giles?"

"Rupert will be fine."

"Rupert... would you like to go out to dinner tonight?"

"Dinner? Together? In public?"

"No handcuffs, I promise," she grinned.  



	4. Ice Cream

_Joss Whedon's the genius, not me.  
_  
Written for "2005 Drabbles by 2005," using the challenge of Dawn and Xander, ice cream, any time (I did post-Chosen).

**Ice Cream  
**by Zzilly14

  
"Xander, I'm craving some chocolate ice cream..."

"With whipped cream and a cherry?"

"Sometimes it scares me to realize how well you know me."

"And sometimes it scares me... to realize how much you're growing up."

"Why does it scare you?"

"Because you're turning out to be a beautiful young woman, and sometimes I have thoughts that I probably shouldn't have about my best friend's sister."

"Xander..."

"I'm serious, Dawn. I feel wrong about it..."

"But I don't. And who cares what Buffy thinks."

"Here's your chocolate ice cream, minus the cherry."

"But we have cherries..."

"It's in my mouth."  



	5. Billy Idol Wannabe

_Joss Whedon's the genius, not me.  
_  
Written for "2005 Drabbles by 2005," using the challenge of Joyce's thoughts on meeting Spike for the first time (yes, technically they first met in School Hard, but they didn't have a conversation until Becoming Part 2, so that's when its set).

**Billy Idol Wannabe  
**by Zzilly14

  
Oh God, does Buffy have a new boyfriend? He looks like a trouble maker.

Buffy's in a rock band? With him? Well, it's better than the two of them being involved...

He looks familiar...

"Um... you hit me with an ax one time. Remember? Uh, 'get the hell away from my daughter.'"

Oh yes, I vaguely recall...

He's sort of cute, for a Billy Idol wannabe. No, Joyce, don't start. He's too young for you. Well, he would make a good boyfriend for Buffy. He's a lot nicer than that Angel fellow.

I wonder if he wants something to drink?  



	6. Friendly Banter

_Joss Whedon's the genius, not me.  
_  
Written for "2005 Drabbles by 2005," using the challenge of Xander/Cordy banter, Season 2 or 3.

**Friendly Banter  
**by Zzilly14

  
"Cordelia?"

"What?" she asked while staring at herself in a mirror. "I need time to finish my eyeliner."

"Cordy, you're beautiful enough without it. Now will you please turn around so I can..."

"Wow, a compliment from the dork!" she exclaimed as she turned to face him. "What do you want?"

"Wanna go Bronzing tonight? On a date?"

Cordelia stared at him blankly.

"You know, since we're dating?"

"Me and you? Dating?" she laughed. "Listen, making out does not mean we're dating."

"Then what does it mean?"

She closed her mirror and grinned. "It means that you're a clueless loser."  



	7. Homework

_Joss Whedon's the genius, not me.  
_  
Written for "2005 Drabbles by 2005," using the challenge of Dawn/Spike, college.

**Homework  
**by Zzilly14

  
"Hello pet," a voice uttered as Dawn headed back towards her dorm.

"Spike?"

He walked towards her, his hair curlier and darker than last time she saw him. "How your studies going?"

"Um... they're fine, I guess. What are you doing here?"

"Wanted to check up on you, Nibblet. I worry too much, I suppose."

Dawn cleared her throat. "Well, great seeing you, but I have classes in the morning. And lots of homework tonight. So I'm gonna..."

He suddenly brought her closer and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"Homework can wait," she smiled as she returned his kiss.  



	8. Wasted

_Joss Whedon's the genius, not me.  
_  
Written for "2005 Drabbles by 2005," using the challenge of a drunk character (this case, its Andrew).

**Wasted  
**by Zzilly14

"You're really... pretty. Did you know that you're pretty?"

"B... he's totally wasted."

"And whose fault is that?"

"His own."

"You were the one who gave him the shot in the first place. He's never gonna be the same again."

"Like he was prince charming before he took a sip? Lighten up, B. He's having fun. And that's all that matters."

"Slayers are pretty. You're so very... pretty. Can I be a Slayer too? I want to be pretty!"

"You're right, he is having fun. And I'm actually having fun watching him."

"Monkeys... they're dancing all over me! Pretty monkeys!"  



	9. Confession

_Joss Whedon's the genius, not me.  
_  
Written for "2005 Drabbles by 2005," using the challenge of Xander confessing his feelings.

**Confession  
**by Zzilly14

  
"I love you."

"Excuse me?"

"I know it might be hard to believe..."

"Uh... yeah."

"But I love you. I really do. I, Alexander Lavelle Harris, love you!"

"I heard it the first three times."

"I never realized I did. But then last night, I knew I didn't want to be with anyone else. You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. So... what do you say?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry, Xander. I gotta think about it."

"Faith, come on! I gave my virginity to you! Doesn't that mean something?"

"Yeah. I'm a badass."  



	10. Payback

_Joss Whedon's the genius, not me.  
_  
Written for "2005 Drabbles by 2005," using the challenge of Faith getting vamped.

**Payback  
**by Zzilly14

"So, you wanna play hard to get?" Faith laughed while chasing the newly-risen vampire. "When I catch you, your ass is mine."

Suddenly the Slayer was pushed over onto the ground.

"If you can catch him," a sinister voice stated. Faith looked up to see someone she'd had a brief fling with before suddenly bailing on him.

"Jack, hey! What's up?"

"I think it's time for some payback, lover," he grinned before biting her neck.

When she realized she was done for, Jack cut his wrist and offered it to her. "Drink."

She paused before hungrily sucking on his wound.  



	11. Cleaning Up

_Joss Whedon's the genius, not me.  
_  
Written for "2005 Drabbles by 2005," using the challenge of pairing an AtS character with a BtVS character, post-Chosen.

**Cleaning Up  
**by Zzilly14

  
"Heard y'all had an apocalypse!"

"Not exactly. We took care of it."

"Well, we had one of our own back in L.A. Crazy demon spawn of Cordelia..."

"Wait... Do you know Angel?"

"Yeah, I kinda work for him. I'm Fred. Fred Burkle."

"Buffy."

"Oh, _you're_ Buffy! I've heard so much about you!"

"Guys! Something's wrong!"

"What is it, Andrew?"

"I feel all tingly! I think I'm gonna die!"

"Hi, you don't know me, but, uh, I think you need a bath. You're kinda dirty."

"You state the obvious, O Wise One."

"I'll help clean you up."

"I am a GOD!!!"  



	12. New Girl

_Joss Whedon's the genius, not me.  
_  
Written for "2005 Drabbles by 2005," using the challenge of Willow thinking of Xander and Jesse, pre-series.

** New Girl  
**by Zzilly14

  
They're my best friends. Always have been, always will. But they'll never know how much they mean to me...

Especially Xander. I mean, he'll notice Cordelia before he notices me. I'd bet all the Pez in the world on it.

And Jesse... I don't know. I think he kinda has a crush on me. Which is sweet and all, but he's Jesse. I don't see him in that way.

Why can't I be brave and just tell Xander how I feel?

Oh yeah. He's drooling all over the new girl. And Jesse too?

Why can't I be the new girl?  



	13. Turtle

_Joss Whedon's the genius, not me.  
_  
Written for "2005 Drabbles by 2005," using the challenge of a turtle. Takes place at the Magic Box, Anya/Xander.

**Turtle  
**by Zzilly14

  
"Anya, why do you have an aquarium on the counter?"

"Because I'm planning to buy a turtle."

"Why?"

"Well, they're cute. And they makes bunnies look stupid."

"Huh?"

"Don't you know that story? You know, where the turtle beats the rabbit in a race?"

"Oh, the tortoise and the hare. Right."

"Whatever. The point is, I'm getting a turtle. They're obviously highly intelligent creatures if they can outsmart those wicked bunnies."

"Well... uh... it's nice that you want a pet."

"It's not a pet. It's a god to be worshipped."

"Fine. Just don't expect _me_ to take care of it."  



	14. Goodbye

_Joss Whedon's the genius, not me.  
_  
Written for "2005 Drabbles by 2005," using the challenge of Giles reminscing about anything. Takes place during S5's Forever.

**Goodbye  
**by Zzilly14

She was a sweet woman, one he'd never forget. She was beautiful, kind... Their romance didn't last long, but he'd say it was one of the best he'd ever had.

Making love to her was... ecstasy. Atop a police car, with handcuffs... he might've been a little... childish during their passion, but it was amazing to him that he could love again, after Jenny.

Even if he was under the influence of candy, he couldn't deny his feelings. But, he never took that chance with Joyce, and now it was too late.

"Goodbye," he whispered sadly at her fresh grave.


	15. Crosses

_Joss Whedon's the genius, not me.  
_  
Written for "2005 Drabbles by 2005," using the challenge of Robin Wood putting up crosses on the wall of his "sanctuary."

**Crosses  
**by Zzilly14

  
He's collected many crosses throughout the years, to ward off vampires and such. And when he came to Sunnydale, the Hellmouth, he knew he'd make good use out of them.

And then he finds the one who killed his mother. William the freaking Bloody.

Who cares if he has a soul. He will die for what he did.

So he clears out his garage and hangs those crosses, covering every single inch of the walls. When he battles it out he wants it on his terms.

He wants to remind Spike of what he really is. Before he kills him.  



End file.
